


Learning to Fly

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Simple Plan
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Smut, band fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nissa is an innocent and Pierre is the cowboy that her father hired to train his horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly

The smell of hay filled Pierre’s nostrils as he was setting out the horses’ feed for the day. The big black mare who was his favourite blew into his hair as he passed. He laughed softly as her muzzle knocked his Akubra off his head.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry…”  
  
Pierre blinked and craned his neck to see the boss’s daughter, Nissa, standing in the entrance of the stable. He straightened as he picked up his hat, dusting it off before settling it back on his head.  
  
“Morning, miss…just feeding Nelly here…she likes to play with me sometimes.” His voice was a lazy, yet respectful drawl.  
  
Nissa’s cheeks went slightly pink, but she managed to remain calm beneath the gaze of her father’s head horseman.  
  
“Right…of course…I just came to get away from my father…I much prefer to be down here than…” Her voice trailed off as Pierre looked at her with eyebrow raised.  
  
She flushed trying to make it look like she hadn’t been staring. Though she couldn’t really be blamed for eyeing him off.  
  
Pierre Bouvier was no ordinary cowboy. He had drifted into town one day, causing quite a stir with the ladies. The tattoos on his arm, the confident air and the single guitar case that he’d had slung over his shoulder had belied the rough worker that was hidden beneath.  
  
At first glance everyone had thought he was just a slick musician from the city but when he’d gone to the Norris’ ranch to offer his services…and then proven his worth to the scoffing stable hands the towns’ folk backed off and left him to his own devices. Helped that he could entertain as well, so on his night off he could be found down at the bar plying his other trade and charming all the young women off their feet. However, he had no real interest in them, his eyes were only on one young lady and she was standing just five feet from him. Not that she was aware of his intentions.  
  
Nissa Norris was naïve when it came to men; her father sheltered her from the men who worked for him and ensured she was kept busy in the house helping her mother with the day to day running of the home. She balked at that, though. Like the young fillies that Pierre worked she had an independent streak and wanted nothing more than to swan around the fields, free of responsibility.  
  
“Than up at the house?” Pierre smirked softly, as he stuck a strand of straw between his teeth and sucked on it.  
  
Nissa coloured faintly as she straightened her skirts. “I can leave if I’m disturbing your work?”  
  
“Not at all, miss,” he murmured as his gaze drifted over her figure a glint in his eyes. Then he turned to the mare to scratch behind her ears, rubbing a palm over her neck, silently thinking how it would feel to run his hands over Nissa’s skin. He sucked harder on the straw to distract himself from that thought and moved to the next stall where a young filly was prancing in the straw whinnying loudly.  
  
Pierre stepped into the stall and the young horse scrambled to reach him stretching out its neck to butt at his chest. Nissa watched on as he gently handled the young creature, running his large hands over its back and down its legs, checking it over.  
  
“May I ask a question, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre glanced sideways at her. “Yes, miss?”  
  
“How long have you…worked with horses?”  
  
“Hmmm,” the straw switched corners as he thought for a moment. “As long as I can remember.” He patted the filly’s neck gently. “I started riding when I was five.” A wistful smile creased the corners of his eyes as an obviously happy memory took his attention.  
  
Nissa nodded and picked up her skirts as she moved to sit on the edge of a hay bale. Pierre’s eyes followed her as she moved and she flushed at his attention. He smiled and turned his gaze back to the filly.  
  
“I drifted away for a while…the lure of the city and fame…” he trailed off and blew gently in the filly’s face. It whinnied and butted him softly. He chuckled before he turned to look at Nissa again. She tilted her head to the side looking at him quizzically.  
  
“Did you find fame and fortune?”  
  
Pierre grinned, flashing a set of slightly crooked teeth. “Sure. Been in a band for a while…but…the call of nature pulled me out of there.”  
  
Nissa blinked and crossed her ankles before shifting uncomfortably on the hay. “I would give anything to get off the ranch. I want to see the world…You have, haven’t you?”  
  
Pierre nodded as he checked the water trough then moved so he was leaning against the wall opposite her. “It’s an amazing place. You would love it…” His voice trailed off as one of the stable hands wandered in and noticed them both there.  
  
“Hey, Miss Norris, your father is looking for you.”  
  
Nissa frowned but before she could explain herself, Pierre spoke up in a gruff tone, “Tell Russ that I’m giving her a riding lesson. He did say he thought his daughter needed to learn how to ride. ‘Even ladies know how to ride’ didn’t he say?” He raised his eyebrows pointedly at the stable hand who just scowled but didn’t argue, nodding.  
  
“Sure, Pips. I’ll let the boss know.” He walked out and Pierre looked back at Nissa who was surprised by the fact that the cowboy had stood up for her.  
  
“Thank you, Pierre…you didn’t have to lie for me like that.”  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow at her, expression serious. “I never lie, miss. I said I was going to teach you to ride. So…” He pushed away from the wall and walked back to the stall where Nelly was stationed. “Come on. I’ll let you loose on Nelly. She’s a safe old gal…”  
  
Nissa blinked, holding her skirts frozen to the spot. “Pardon...you cannot be serious?”  
  
Pierre gave her a long look then turned and walked over to her, holding his hand out. “Come on, you can trust me…I will keep you safe.”  
  
She stared at his outstretched hand then trembling a little placed her palm in his larger one. He gripped hers gently, pulling her to her feet. At the contact he felt a tingle run down his arm and a slight tightening in his pants. He ignored it for the moment as he led her over to the stall. He paused as she hesitated in the doorway; however, he wasn’t fast enough to not end up pressing up behind her.  
  
Nissa gasped softly and looked back at him. “Pierre…”  
  
He was about to apologise but then noticed the way her eyes drifted to his mouth. He removed the straw and leaned in close.  
  
“Yes, miss?” His breath brushed across her face; he saw her tremble at his closeness. She swallowed hard eyes closing a little then she flushed and looked away. He placed his hands against the door either side of her and leaned closer. “You were going to say?”  
  
Nissa started to shake her head but looked at him again then before she could think too much of the consequences, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Pierre blinked, obviously taken aback, but he didn’t pull away because the sudden contact of her soft, warm lips against his was too enticing to ignore. He responded slowly, savouring the feel of her, moving his hands from the door to her waist, stroking gently. She whimpered against his mouth and he pulled his head back and smiled softly at her.  
  
“You were going to teach me to ride?” Nissa murmured, breathlessly, surprised by her own forwardness.  
  
Pierre chuckled and pushed open the door, leading her through. He released her hand and grabbed the saddle from its hook near the door, and a bridle turning to look at her. She was slightly flushed from their kiss and was fanning herself slowly.  
  
Pierre studied her for a moment, too many thoughts crowding in his head. Seeing her standing there with a blush on her cheeks and with her lips pursed as she was obviously trying to figure out the kiss, Pierre realised he was becoming aroused. She was stunning in her naivety and he wanted more than just that. With that thought in mind he slowly approached her, removing his hat as he shifted the saddle onto his left hip.  
  
Nissa blinked at him and nodded to the saddle. “I sit on that?”  
  
Pierre smirked as he set it down at his feet. “Yes, it’ll be secure as anything on Nelly. She rides well.” He glanced at the mare who was chomping absently at some hay. Then he looked back at Nissa who was gazing openly at him. He licked his lips slowly as she reached out to touch his arm lightly.  
  
“And, you’ll keep me safe, right, Pierre?” Her question was innocent, but the touch of her skin against his sent a wave of heat through him. And something clicked inside him.  
  
He turned and pulled her close, smirking faintly. “Safe as houses,” he murmured before claiming her mouth with his, which caused a shocked gasp to leave her lips. This time she wasn’t prepared; it was all him. He kissed her firmly, running his tongue along her lips and groaning softly, savouring the wet, soft touch of her lips against his. She trembled responding with a soft moan her own hands clutching at the front of his shirt, the work worn cotton yielding to her touch.  
  
Pierre growled softly as he slid his hands down her sides and around her waist, then down over her dress. Nissa gasped as he made her wind her legs around his waist, backing her up against the wall of the stall, the riding gear lay forgotten in the hay covered floor. He slipped a hand beneath her skirts and deftly unclipped her garter clips, pulling her stockings and underwear down. She moaned as his fingers found her core and teased her lightly.  
  
“Pierre…” his name was all she could say no other words could escape; no admonishment, no mention of the fact that if they were caught he could be fired. Definitely no mention of the fact that she was a virgin and had never been touched by a man… Pierre obviously figured this out as he pressed the tip of his finger inside her. He frowned and pulled his head back to look into her eyes.  
  
“Have you ever lain with a man before?”  
  
Nissa blushed and lowered her eyes, shaking her head. “No…” She sounded almost embarrassed. “I…I haven’t even kissed a man before…I…I’ve thought of it, but my father…” she didn’t need to finish the thought.  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes and kissed her again, slower, softer, unhurried, willing to take his time. Nissa’s grip relaxed on his shirt, but her breathing was still rapid as he returned his hand between her legs. He stroked her gently, before carefully sliding a finger inside, causing her to moan as she adjusted to the intrusion. He pulled his head back again so he could watch her face. Her eyelashes fluttered as she clenched lightly on his finger, an uncertainty to her movements. He smiled and kissed her again gently.  
  
“That’s it,” Pierre said as he stroked deeper.  
  
Nissa trembled at his ministrations; he was obviously well versed in the art of pleasuring women. She had never experienced sensations such as this ever…not even when reading her secret stash of romance novels. But, it felt so good that she didn’t know how she could handle it.  
  
At her soft moan, Pierre added a finger and began to pump them slowly, allowing her to adjust to the feel, and just admiring the soft blush to her skin. He noted the shocked, yet willing light in her eyes and he smirked leaning in to kiss her again. She kissed back this time, warming to his movements. He smiled as he licked into her mouth. She gasped but didn’t baulk her body relaxing against his. He slid his fingers deeper, pressing up against the barrier that was proof that she was still pure. Pierre’s own breathing quickened as he moved his fingers firmly. Nissa clenched on them, her hands tightening on his shirt again.  
  
He chuckled, “Like that?”  
  
Her head dropped against his shoulder and she nodded against it, moaning out. He continued to stroke as he felt her becoming more aroused, her breaths shortening, her hips moving to his hand. He kissed her again swallowing the soft cry that escaped as he brought her to the brink, his fingers finding her spot. She gasped as he brushed his thumb over her clit and pumped hard into her core. The suddenness of her release sent shockwaves through her and she clutched at Pierre’s shirt as she came around his fingers.  
  
Pierre growled in approval, nostrils flaring at the scent as he removed his fingers and licked them slowly, tasting her juices. Nissa watched him with wide eyes, her breaths slowing as she came down. He smirked at her.  
  
“My turn now…”  
  
Nissa blinked at him, biting her lip, anxiety evident in her expression. Pierre stroked her cheek, a tender gesture.  
  
“Don’t worry, miss…I’ll go slow…” He kissed her softly as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, his cock revealed hard and ready. She stared at it. Pierre smiled. “Want to feel it?” Nissa swallowed but tentatively ran a finger over its solid length. She shivered and Pierre could see that she was thinking; thoughts flickered across her eyes. He stole another kiss, bringing her attention back to the present as he gently rubbed the head against her mound. She trembled then shuddered as he slowly, carefully pressed into her.  
  
Nissa’s legs tensed around his waist as he pushed in further, opening her. He paused at her maidenhead and nuzzled into her neck, murmuring softly.  
  
“This might sting…” He held for a moment, waiting for her to respond. She trembled but clenched lightly and moved her hips against his. He took that as a sign to carry on and pushed forward in a single surge of his hips. Nissa whimpered as he pushed passed her barrier and pressed up inside her all the way. She moaned out as he filled her. He stroked her sides and held still again allowing her to adjust around him.  
  
Once he felt that she was relaxed enough he began to move, slow but hard drawing it out as he groaned. The heat between them intensified as he pumped firmly. He slid his hands beneath her skirts, pushing the dress further up so he could smooth his hands over her skin; she was hot to the touch and he grunted at the sensation.  
  
Nissa moaned rocking on him, her own pleasure increasing as each thrust brushed against her spot. “Pierre…” She trembled then moaned as one of his hands found a breast; he squeezed it lightly then tugged at the bodice of her dress, pulling it down so he could reach properly. She arched to his touch as he leaned in to lick around the nipple causing her to cry out again as she clamped down hard.  
  
Pierre groaned, moving faster sliding his hands to her thighs and kneading them gently as his thrusts increased; her back hit the wall behind her and she shuddered as he drove her to the edge once more.  
  
“Pierre…” all she could manage was his name as he slid a hand between them and found her clit, rubbing it firmly. He continued to move his own release imminent as he felt her tighten on him hard. Time seemed to halt for a moment then she cried out and released on him, her core soaked as she bore down on him. He grunted and pumped several more times as he emptied himself into her.  
  
Nissa panted softly, leaning into his body as they both came down from their highs; Pierre gently stroked her hair, moved a sweaty strand from her face and smiled softly. Words seemed inappropriate and so they remained quiet just looking at each other. He nuzzled against her nose, then gently pulled out and set her feet on the floor. Nissa gazed up at him, blinking slightly as her breathing slowed.  
  
Pierre smiled more and, as he pulled his pants up and buckled his belt, leaned in to catch her lips in a tender kiss. She was still so sensitive that the touch of his mouth against hers sent a shock to her core and she felt that she could keep going forever. Now that he was no longer inside her, she felt bereft of feeling, empty somehow. She knew she could not linger, though…but she couldn’t bring herself to leave, so she stayed and returned his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
By the time the rest of the men were about their days’ work around the stables, Pierre and Nissa were acting as if nothing had ever happened between them; the cowboy was leading her around on top of Nelly showing her the ropes and Nissa was carrying herself as any lady on a horse should. No hint of the intimacy that had occurred between them could be seen except perhaps the satisfied smile that curled Pierre’s lips, and the soft blush on her face.


End file.
